An Unlikely Pair
by Forest Princess
Summary: Vesta, a Gerudo girl, goes to Hyrule with some of her sisters, but quickly gets bored and checks out Lake Hylia, there she finds a Zora boy, and she feels something she had never felt before. Will their differnces bring them together or push them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Zelda fic, and I don't know exactly where I got this idea, but my sister, Moon White Rose, hasn't seen this done and if she hasn't seen it done, I doubt it has been done, and she is kind-of upset that I, someone who likes Zelda, but doesn't know a lot about it, have thought of it first. Takes place a few years after OOT. AU in the fact that Zelda does not return them to their childhood, they stay as adults. I don't own Zelda. Enjoy! Now I'm just revising it.**

* * *

"You're such a coward!" yelled one Gerudo.

"I am not!" Vesta yelled back. As much as she loved arguing, she hated the girl she was arguing with.

"I can't believe you, Ms. I want to keep every Gerudo tradition, aren't going to go with us," said another Gerudo.

"So, is that a crime?" Vesta asked. She was getting fed up with Cayra.

"Don't you want a boyfriend? Don't you want to further the Gerudo race?" questioned Cayra.

"No, I don't want a boyfriend and I don't want to have children," Vesta answered.

"Well, I want to have at least one daughter," Vesta's cousin, Nari, replied.

"I want to have many daughters, and they will all grow up and be the best Gerudo leaders ever," responded Cayra.

"My foot, sometimes you can't even lead your own horse to water," Nari said.

That got a laugh from the rest of the girls. Finally the laughter died down.

"Well, Vesta, you are so ugly, I bet you couldn't even pay a guy to be your boyfriend!" exclaimed Cayra as she and her friends stormed off.

"Don't listen to what she says, she's just jealous," Nari said.

"I don't care what she or anyone else says," Vesta replied. She really didn't; she only looked out for herself, and her cousin.

"Well, you wouldn't hate my daughter, would you?" Nari asked.

"No," Vesta answered. She couldn't hate Nari's daughter, because Nari was like a sister to her.

"And would you hold her at least once?" Nari questioned.

"I suppose, just once, just for you," Vesta responded. She would do pretty much anything for Nari and she knew Nari would do pretty much anything for her.

Nari smiled. "Come on, please go with us."

"No, I don't want to, nothing you can say can make me go," Vesta said.

"Well, what about this? While we are making a distraction, you could see if the guys have anything good," Nari replied.

"Tempting, but…no," Vesta responded. She really didn't want to see any man, or her sisters for that matter, naked.

"I'll share any loot I get," Nari said.

Vesta thought about that for a moment. "No," replied Vesta, but it really did sound tempting.

"What if you came and protected us?" Nari questioned as she winked.

"I don't know," Vesta responded.

"Think about it this way, a boyfriend is what every Gerudo wants, and you will be sacrificing that to protect your sisters in their weakest moments. Think about how that will look to other Gerudos, especially ones that have higher ranks," Nari said.

"I still don't know," Vesta replied. She did want to move up in the ranks, but she still wasn't sure if she wanted to go to Hyrule and wait around while her sister fooled around.

"I'll give you three-quarters of my treasure," Nari responded.

Vesta thought for a moment. "Fifty-fifty," Vesta said.

"All right," Nari replied.

"Fine, I'll go," Vesta responded. She couldn't believe Nari had convinced her to go. _Oh well, it's too late to back out now. _

"Great, now let's get going," Nari said.

* * *

**~Several hours later~**

Vesta was at her breaking point and she was miserable and bored. It was cold and rainy and the sun had set long ago. Vesta hated it. Plus she wasn't expecting almost every Hylian guy to make a move and almost all of her sisters on getting drunk.

_ I thought it was one boyfriend, not several in one night. _Vesta thought to herself. About that time she saw a Gerudo coming toward her, after a moment she realized it was Nari.

"Hey," Nari greeted, her speech was slightly slurred.

"Hi," Vesta said.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?" Nari asked.

"Yes, someone has to stay sober," Vesta answered seriously.

"That's why I've only had one drink….all right, maybe two, but that's nothing compared to how many Cayra has had," Nari replied.

"Oh, and how many did she have?" Vesta questioned.

"The last time I was with her, she had had fifteen….sixteen goblets, I don't know, odds are she has had more," Nari responded. Vesta looked at Nari. "What? So I'll be a little off tomorrow, at least I won't be passed out like the others," Nari said.

"I suppose you're right," Vesta replied. She couldn't stay mad at Nari, then again Nari was a bit older than she was and she knew Nari wouldn't put herself in any unnecessary danger.

"You look miserable," Nari noted.

"I am, it's cold, rainy, and almost every Hylian guy has tried to make a move on me," Vesta said.

"Why don't you leave?" Nari inquired.

"I think I'll do just that," Vesta replied. That sounded like a wonderful idea, she had thought about it, but now she was going to act upon it.

"Oh, but before you do…." Nari tossed Vesta a bag that was quite heavy.

"What's this?" Vesta asked.

"Open it," Nari answered.

Vesta opened the bag and inside was gold and jewels. "Thanks."

"What, I'm a thief, I didn't kill anybody. We'll divide it up later," Nari responded.

"All right," Vesta said.

"Oh, and one more thing," Nari replied.

"What?" Vesta questioned.

"Do you want to get in Lady Nabooru's good graces?" Nari inquired.

"Duh!" Vesta responded. Nari was very intelligent, but that was the stupidest thing Vesta had heard Nari say.

"Well, I heard Lady Nabooru is going to be sending a party to Lake Hylia soon to see how it is faring, she feels some-what responsible for it since our water fall feeds it. Why don't you go ahead of time and make sure everything is all right," Nari said.

"That's a good idea, I think I will," Vesta replied.

"Go on, go, chances are it won't be raining there, make yourself a fire and spend the night," Nari responded.

"All right, and I thought it was one boyfriend," Vesta said.

Nari wrapped one arm around Vesta's shoulder. "You have a lot to learn."

As Vesta rode off to Lake Hylia, she had no idea that come morning; her life was going to change forever.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did I do? Please review and please don't be so harsh because it is my first Zelda fic. I hope you enjoyed. Until later, bye!**

**~Forest Princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vesta's POV**

Vesta was walking around Lake Hylia, just minding her own business when something whizzed by her head. She whirled around and drew her swords. She saw something move around in the water.

"Show yourself!" The head of a Zora popped out of the water. "What was that for!?" Vesta demanded.

"You're on my territory, and you're ruining the scenery, " the Zora said.

"I'm minding my own business and doing a favor for Lady Nabooru," Vesta responded. She really didn't expect to run into anybody at the lake.

"She is the only one of your race that I even remotely respect. The rest of you are Ganondorf worshipers," the Zora replied.

"I resent that. I hate Ganondorf with every fiber of my being," Vesta said.

"If you didn't hear, he's dead," the Zora notified.

"I don't care, dead or not, I hate him," Vesta replied. She really did hate Ganondorf, she was glad that he was dead.

"You know, you look quite a bit like Ganondorf, you must be his little girl," the Zora taunted.

He crossed an invisible line. "Oh, no you didn't."

"You have his nose. Even in his human form it looked like a pigs." And then he started making pig noises.

"You better get up here so I can kill you!" Vesta exclaimed. She was shaking with rage. She really hated this Zora, and she wanted to kill him.

"Um...no. You would have the advantage up there, and I would have the advantage down here, and we're on my turf, so I'll set the rules," said the Zora.

"So much for being a gentleman," Vesta responded.

"I thought Gerudos didn't like being all prissy," the Zora replied.

"That's it." Vesta dived into the water, and when she surfaced she looked around, but she didn't see the Zora boy anywhere. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder; she turned around, but saw nothing. "Hey! Over here!" Vesta turned to see the Zora boy holding her necklace in his hand. Her mother's necklace. _That's it, _she said to herself. The Zora swam out to the middle of the lake and stuck the necklace in his mouth.

"Come and get it!" he hollered.

Vesta started to swim over to him and just before she reached him, he dove under. _I probably shouldn't do this, but I have to get my necklace back. _She took a deep breath and dove under the water. She searched for the Zora boy, but couldn't find him. Vesta hadn't realized how deep she went until she started losing her ability to hold her breath; she started sucking water and she started to panic. She tried to find her way up, but she couldn't do it. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms grab her. The next thing she knew, she was on land and coughing up water.

"Stay up on the land where you belong." Vesta turned and saw the Zora boy. "Geez, you're gusty and slightly stupid. Following me down there like that, gusty and stupid."

"Give me my necklace back," Vesta demanded.

"Why? It's just a necklace," said the Zora.

"It was my mother's," Vesta answered. She missed her mother; Vesta was sure she was dead because of Ganondorf, but she wasn't absolutely sure. That's why she hated him so much.

"Oh, do you miss mommy?" the Zora mocked.

"Don't you dare mock me. My mother is dead because of Ganondorf," Vesta replied. She could feel tears well in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She didn't want to seem weak in front of a complete stranger.

"Oh, something we have in common," the Zora responded. He cleaned the necklace off and tossed it to Vesta. "I guess you're not half-bad, for a Gerudo."

"Gee, thanks."

"By the way, what's your name?" the Zora asked.

"Vesta. Yours?"

"Shale." Vesta whistled and her horse came over; she jumped on without any problem. "Impressive."

"Get out of here," said Vesta.

"No, you get out of here." Shale replied.

Vesta rolled her eyes. After a moment Shale was gone. Vesta kicked Sand Storm's sides. Her horse whipped her head around and nipped Vesta's foot. "Sorry girl, I'm just annoyed. Come on, let's go home."

* * *

**~Several hours later~**

Finally Vesta arrived back in Gerudo Valley.

"Vesta!"

She looked from the direction of the voice. It was Lady Nabooru. "Yes my lady."

"Come up to my quarters, now please," said Lady Nabooru.

Vesta sighed and jumped of Sand Storm.

"You best go, Lady Nabooru doesn't like to be kept waiting, and you know she doesn't like anyone coming back alone. Best of luck to you sister." The Gerudo grabbed Sand Storm's reigns and led her off.

Vesta went up to Lady Nabooru's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Lady Nabooru's voice from inside.

Vesta opened the door and when she entered she bowed.

"Why did you come back alone? I thought you went with your sisters," Lady Nabooru said.

"I thought they were back already," Vesta replied. She figured that after what she had observed that they would be back early.

"They're due back later today or even tonight, you should know that," Lady Nabooru responded.

"I became bored," Vesta said. She had to admit her fault; Nabooru wasn't going to give her a choice, so it was better to tell the truth up front.

"Being bored is not an excuse for leaving your sisters," Lady Nabooru reprimanded.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I did do a favor on my way back," Vesta responded.

"What?" Lady Nabooru asked.

"I checked out Lake Hylia," Vesta answered.

"Oh, and how was everything?" Lady Nabooru questioned. She seemed quite surprised that Vesta went out of her way to check on things at Lake Hylia.

"Fine," Vesta said, an slight annoyed tone in her voice.

"If you think I'm not going to catch your annoyed tone, you're wrong," Lady Nabooru replied with a slight laugh.

"I just ran into somebody there, that's all," Vesta responded.

"A Hylian?" Lady Nabooru inquired.

"Worse," Vesta said.

"A monster?" Lady Nabooru enquired.

"Worse," Vesta repeated.

"Vesta, nothing is worse than a monster. What was it?" Lady Nabooru replied.

"A Zora. I hate them," Vesta responded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Lady Nabooru chuckled. "They can be annoying sometimes."

"You don't know the half of it," Vesta said.

"Tell me all about it." Vesta told Lady Nabooru everything that happened on her trip to Lake Hylia. "Well, don't let one person change your view of an entire race. That would be like saying you hate Gerudos, all because of Cayra. Perhaps he has a crush on you."

"No! Never in a million years! That's just gross!" Vesta exclaimed.

"Would you rather kiss Ganondorf's feet?" Lady Nabooru asked.

"Let's not get carried away my lady," Vesta answered.

"You know, you remind me a lot of your mother," said Lady Nabooru. Vesta cracked a small, but sad, smile. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Do something you enjoy," Lady Nabooru suggested.

"You would really allow me to do that?" Vesta questioned.

"I know you have been trying to prove yourself. You've been working hard, continue to do so, and it will pay off. Can I entrust you with a secret, one that my counsel doesn't even know yet?" Lady Nabooru replied.

"Yes, of course," Vesta answered as she nodded. She was flattered that Nabooru would share a secret with her.

"The line is continuing," Lady Nabooru said. Vesta tilted her head in confusion.

"My line. A few months ago I went on a private trip, and I found a Hylian man, and now I'm with child. I haven't told my counsel yet because I know they'll lock me away until my daughter is born."

"Congratulations," Vesta said, even though it came out more like a question.

"How about a simple archery session, provided by yours truly?" Lady Nabooru replied.

"Really?" Vesta asked.

"Yes, and if you can prove yourself within the next year, perhaps I will have to replace a counsel member," Lady Nabooru answered.

"Really?" Vesta repeated. That would be an amazing position.

"But you have to earn it," Lady Nabooru said.

"Yes, of course, I understand," Vesta responded.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please remember to review. Thanks to those who have read the story so far. **

**Forest Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this as well. As always, please remember to review. I don't own Zelda, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Vesta's POV**

**3 months later**

A few months later, Lady Nabooru sent Vesta and about six other Gerudos to Lake Hylia, just to see how things were going, among the others was Nari; Vesta was glad for her company because Cayra had also come along. Vesta didn't know how she was going to make it through the trip if Nari hadn't been there. Vesta and Nari were walking around Lake Hylia and after a while, they stopped for a minute. Nari bent down to get some water when suddenly she was splashed. Vest looked out at the lake and saw four Zoras; she recognized one of them. It was Shale; Vesta glared at him.

"Call them off!" Vesta exclaimed. She really wasn't in the mood to be messed with, she and Cayra had been in a fight on the way to Lake Hylia and the fact that Zoras were bothering her and her cousin was only fueling her anger.

Nari stood up carefully. "Please, I need something to drink."

"Too bad!" said one of the other Zoras as they splashed Vesta and Nari again.

Vest was quickly becoming ticked off; she drew her swords. "Leave her alone and let her get something to drink. There is more than enough water in the lake."

"No," replied another Zora.

"Please," Nari begged, "I'm with child."

Vesta turned to her. "What?" Nari didn't keep secrets from her, so she was surprised to her the news.

"I'll explain later," Nari responded.

"Come on now, let her get something to drink," said Shale. Vesta couldn't believe that he was sticking up for them, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"No."

"She's with child!" Vesta yelled. She was becoming enraged. Outside of Cayra, it took a lot to get Vesta angry.

"So? That will be one less Gerudo we'll have to worry about." The three Zoras climbed out of the water.

Vesta got in front of Nari protectively; she wasn't going to let anything happen to her best friend and cousin. "Back off now or you'll regret it."

One of the Zoras grabbed Vesta and managed to get her to drop her swords and hold her. Nari wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively; one of the other Zoras grabbed her and pried her arms away and held her while the other balled up his hand and brought it back.

"NO!" Vest and Nari screamed at the same time.

Before anything else could happen, Shale grabbed one of the Zoras and pushed him away he did this also with the Zora that was holding Nari. Vesta saw an opening and twisted out of the hold that the other Zora had on her.

"Now you three better go, or else you'll be sorry," Shale said.

"We're not afraid of you!"

"GO!" Shale yelled at the top of his lungs. In the blink of an eye, the other three Zoras were gone. Shale turned back to Nari and Vesta. "Are you all right?" Shale asked Nari.

"I think so, just a bit shaken," Nari answered her voice shaking ever-so slightly.

"Here, sit down then," Vesta replied before helping Nari sit. Nari rubbed her stomach. Vesta hoped that her daughter would be fine, for Nari's sake.

"Would you like some water?" Shale questioned.

"Yes. Thank you," Nari responded. She held out her canteen for Shale to take. He took Nari's canteen and filled it up.

"Here you go," he said as he handed Nari back her canteen.

Nari drank the water she was given.

"I never thought a Zora would stand up for a Gerudo," Vesta replied. She figured that they were still sore at the Gerudo because Ganondorf had frozen their domain and, in turn, killed many Zoras.

"Well, she's carrying an innocent child; it would weigh heavily on my conscious if I had let something happen," Shale responded. Vesta was shocked and slightly confused by this statement. She looked up at Shale and momentarily locked eyes with him before quickly looking away. "Would you two like to fill up your canteens before you leave?" Shale inquired.

"Yes…please," Vesta said.

"Then go right ahead. I must be going, I'm starting to dry out. I hope to see you all again sometime soon," Shale replied as he walked towards the water's edge.

"We'll see about that," Vesta responded.

Shale just winked at Vesta and dove in the water. Vesta shook her head and filled up her and Nari's canteens.

"Nari, if you know you are with child, then why did you still come?" Vesta queried.

"I thought I was for a while, but I wasn't sure until yesterday, I didn't want you all to be shorthanded," Nari said.

"You know Lady Nabooru would have let you stay behind, she would have found someone else," Vesta replied.

"I know," Nari responded.

"Come on, let's meet up with the others."

Vesta went over and helped Nari to her feet and then they met up with the others in their party and headed back to Gerudo Valley.

* * *

**~Sometime later in Gerudo Valley~**

When the party of Gerudo arrived back in Gerudo Valley they were summoned by Lady Nabooru to give a report of what happened.

"Well," Vesta stated, "something did happen…"

"Vesta, no, it's nothing," said Nari.

"Yes it is Nari," Vesta replied.

"What happened?" Lady Nabooru asked before anyone could say anything.

"Nari, are you going to tell her or should I?" Vesta questioned.

"I'll tell." Nari told Lady Nabooru all that happened at Lake Hylia.

"Is that so?" Lady Nabooru inquired.

"Yes my lady," Nari answered.

"Vesta?"

"Yes, it is all true my lady," Vesta replied.

"Well, then, I shall have a long talk with Ruto about this," Lady Nabooru responded.

_Those Zoras are going to get exactly what they deserve, _Vesta thought and a small smirk graced her lips.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter and please remember to review. Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far**

**Special thanks to:**

**Hylia'grace: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**BTW: If anyone ever has any ideas for this fic, you can just leave them in a review or PM them to me because I'm open to any ideas and I have a general idea about how I want this story to go, but I would like to incorporate things my readers like.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please excuse any discrepancies in the story, I'm not very knowledgeable in the world of Zelda, but I wish I was and I don't own Zelda, but I kinda wish I did. I only own the OC's.**

* * *

**Shale's POV**

It was Shale's day off of patrol, and he was wandering aimlessly around Zora's Domain thinking about Vesta. His mind was at war with his heart, he loved her, but he knew that they could never be together, she was a Gerudo and he was a Zora; it would never work between them. They were from two totally different worlds; he was from the water and she was from the desert. _What am I thinking? _Shale huffed in annoyance. He wanted to see her again, but he didn't know when he was going to get the chance, or even if he would see her again.

"What's wrong with you?" asked one of Shale's friends.

"Nothing," Shale answered. He didn't want anybody knowing he was attracted to a Gerudo.

"It's something; you're not acting like yourself," said another friend.

"Really, it's nothing," Shale insisted.

"Come on, tell us."

"Just leave me alone!" Shale shouted. He understood that his friends were concerned about him, but he couldn't tell them what was bothering him; he knew how they would react, they would laugh and call him crazy.

Shale's friends looked at each other and decided to back off. "See you around."

Shale huffed in annoyance, again, he wished things could be so much more simple between him and Vesta. In some ways he wished that he would have never met her, but in other ways he was glad that she had come to Lake Hylia the day that they met.

* * *

**Vesta's POV**

Vesta wandered around the Gerudo fortress aimlessly, she couldn't concentrate on anything, but one thing was dominating her thoughts: Shale.

_That stupid Zora_, she thought, _why does he make me feel this way? _Vesta huffed in agitation. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she did know that sometimes she liked it and other times she didn't. Suddenly, Vesta bumped into somebody.

"Hey, watch where you're going," said Cayra.

Vesta rolled her eyes; Cayra was the last person she wanted to see. "Well, excuse me your Greatness," Vesta replied as she gave a mock bow.

"Don't give me that," Cayra snapped.

"Whatever, I don't need this," Vesta responded as she walked away. Soon she found Nari.

"Hey," Nari greeted.

"Hi," Vesta replied.

"What's wrong?" Nari asked.

"Oh, I just had a run-in with Cayra, and I'm just annoyed because of it," Vesta answered.

"I'm sorry, just forget about her, she's not worth your time and energy," Nari responded.

"I suppose you're right," Vesta returned.

"I hope Lady Nabooru gets back soon," Nari replied.

"Why?" Vesta inquired.

"I want to know what went on with her meeting with Queen Ruto," Nari said.

"You're so nosy," Vesta responded playfully. Nari had a way of cheering her up. Vesta swore that Nari was the only reason she was sane sometimes.

"Not as nosy as you are," Nari retorted.

The girls laughed.

"I want to go check on Sand Storm, want to come with me?" Vesta said.

"Sure, why not?" Nari replied.

"All right, come on, let's go," Vesta responded. The two of them went to the stables and when they arrived Vesta let out a whistle, Sand Storm's head popped up moments later. Vesta walked over to Sand Storm and petted her muzzle. "There's my girl." Sand Storm blew in Vesta's face and Vesta smiled. Nari went over and petted Sand Storm's muzzle as well. Vesta grabbed a brush for her and for Nari and the both of them groomed Sand Storm. Vesta was glad to have something to concentrate on other than Shale. Vesta sighed.

"What's wrong now, you're not let Cayra get to you are you?" Nari questioned.

"No, it's something else," Vesta said as she shook her head.

"What is it?" Nari pestered.

"I don't want to talk about it," Vesta responded.

"Oh come on, I'm your cousin," Nari replied.

"Yes I know, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you everything," Vesta said. She loved Nari, but sometimes she pestered her too much.

"Come on, tell me, you'll feel better," Nari harassed.

"No," Vesta insisted.

"You're no fun," Nari said.

"And you're too nosy for your own good," Vesta replied.

"Touché," Nari responded.

The two of them continued to groom Sand Storm in comfortable silence. Suddenly, it hit Vesta like a ton of bricks; she knew what she felt for Shale. _No, I can't love him, I can't, it's wrong, and it would never work between us_, Vesta thought. She began to breathe heavily.

"Vesta, are you all right?" Nari queried. She sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, look I'll see you later, but I just need to be alone right now," Vesta said. She quickly left the stables and went to one of her favorite spots, other than the stables. She sank to the ground; she couldn't believe she was in love with a Zora. Vesta sat there for the rest of the day and all night. That night Vesta didn't sleep at all, she couldn't, it was because all she was thinking about was Shale.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, probably not my best chapter, but it was more of a bridge between the last chapter and the next one. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review. **

**Special thanks to:**

**Dream Dragoness: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nabooru's POV**

"That no-good, stuck-up, prissy, walking fish…" Nabooru muttered to herself as she rode back to Gerudo Valley after her talk with Ruto. She shook her head; she couldn't believe how Ruto had acted during the meeting, she had defended the Zoras who had attacked Vesta and Nari; Ruto blamed the girls for the incident when it was clearly the Zoras' fault. Nabooru shook her head in frustration. All she had wanted was an apology from Ruto and the other Zoras.

When she arrived back at the Gerudo fortress she had everyone gathered so that she could make an announcement. "The Zoras have wronged two of our sisters and Ruto defended them and said that our sisters were to blame."

Shouts of anger came from the crowd.

"And since Ruto and I couldn't get things worked out, Ruto has declared war upon the Gerudo!"

More shouts came from the crowd.

"Anybody found having any contact with a Zora will be severely punished. Am I understood?"

"Yes my lady," the crowd responded in unison.

* * *

**Vesta's POV**

Vesta couldn't believe what she just heard. War with the Zoras? That didn't seem possible. She felt as if the air had been knocked out of her. She had to get out of the fortress, she felt suffocated, and that at any moment she might pass out. She went to the stables, grabbed Sand Storm, quickly got her saddled, and she and headed out into the desert. Vesta felt tears well in her eyes, but she couldn't let them fall.

_I'm above crying, I'm not a weak baby, I can't cry,_ Vesta thought.

Eventually Vesta saw the green grass of Hyrule Field. She knew she shouldn't, but she had to go to Lake Hylia. By the time that she arrived at Lake Hylia it was nearly dark, and the moon was just beginning to rise and the stars started to appear, but she didn't care, nor did she really notice. She sat beside Lake Hylia for a while before starting a small fire. Vesta's stomach growled, but she was used to sometimes going to bed hungry, so she just ignored it, but at the same time she did wish that she had something to eat. Vesta closed her eyes, and her thoughts drifted to Nari.

_She must be worried sick about me, but I can take care of myself_, Vesta thought.

The next thing she knew she felt something grab her ankle.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly she was pulled into the cool water and a knife was at her throat.

"Vesta?" the voice was soft and filled with surprise. Surprise in turn welled in her.

"Shale?" She couldn't believe it.

"You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous," Shale said, his voice somewhat hard.

"Yes I know it's dangerous; it's dangerous because Ruto might find out and it's dangerous because Nabooru might find out. Now let me go!" Vesta responded.

"You know if any other Zora had found you, you would already be dead," Shale replied. Vesta swallowed nervously. "Now I want you to beg for your pathetic life." Vesta couldn't determine if he was being playful or if he was being serious.

"No."

Shale pressed his knife closer to her neck. "Call me Master."

"No," Vesta repeated.

"All right then, any last words?" Shale said.

Vesta became nervous and she swallowed again. "Please, let me go."

"I can't hear you," he replied.

"Please, let me go," she repeated, but louder this time.

"Say it again, and call me Master."

Vesta couldn't believe she was going to do it, but she didn't want to die, especially at the hands of a Zora. "Please Master Shale; let me go, I beg of you."

Shale put his knife away, laughing. "I guess that was good enough, but next time you come here…well, let's just say, there shouldn't be a next time."

"Fine, I'll leave first thing in the morning, and you'll never have to see me again," Vesta said. _What has gotten into him, he was so nice the last time I came_.

"Fine by me. You know, most people don't come out here alone, let alone at night," Shale stated.

"Why?" Vesta asked. Shale stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"You don't know what Ganondorf created?" he questioned.

"No, and I don't really care, I stayed as far away from him as I possibly could. Like I said before, I hate him," Vesta retorted.

"Well, he took the dark side of the Hero of Time and made it real, and he resides in the Water Temple, we all call him Dark Link," he said ominously.

"I thought the Hero killed him…it…whatever it is," Vesta replied.

"Yeah, that's what we thought too, but apparently Ganondorf brought him back; gave him one last chance, but the Hero never returned to the temple." Shale fell silent and stared at her for a moment. "I don't know how he would react to having a Gerudo here, he might be happy, or he might try to kill you," Shale responded.

"Why should I care what he thinks of me?" Vesta inquired.

Shale shrugged his shoulders, but suddenly tensed without warning. A chill slowly filled the air and in unison, the sounds of the night ceased. He looked away from her and gazed towards the shadows cast by the nearby tree.

Vesta couldn't stand the silence. "What?"

"He's here. I pray he is merciful to you Vesta." Shale said and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Vesta climbed out of the water and looked around her, but she didn't see anything. Every fiber of her being was tense and ready to fight. She hoped that she could be able to take Dark Link on. Suddenly, she felt something tap her shoulder and ice seemed to now flow in her veins instead of blood. She whirled around and saw Dark Link, his red eyes looking like orbs of shimmering blood when caught in the moonlight. He smirked and slowly withdrew his sword.

He stalked towards her, and in her fear, Vesta stepped back. All too soon rough tree bark met the exposed skin of her back, and Dark Link's smirk grew. He slowly brought the tip of his sword to her neck

"Hello Gerudo."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this story and I hope you liked this chapter. As always, please remember to review! Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far**

**Special thanks to:**

**forbiidenlover: How's that for suspense? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Zora lover: I'm happy to hear you like the story. No that wasn't it, I have plenty more to come. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vesta's POV**

Vesta went to reach for one of her swords, but then she realized that she didn't have them on her. She became nervous; her swords were her life and the fact that she didn't have them…it wasn't a good thing.

"What are you doing in my domain?"

"This area belongs to the Zoras," Vesta said, she managed to keep her voice even.

Dark Link rolled his eyes. "You know, Ganondorf made a huge mistake."

"Oh, and what was that?" Vesta queried.

"He gave me too much free will," Dark Link responded. "Now, what's a pretty little Gerudo like you doing out here at night all by yourself?" He stroked her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Vesta yelled as she pulled away.

"I can do whatever I want and I suggest you stay still, at any moment I could 'accidentally' let my sword slip and you would be dead; I would love to see your blood drip from my sword, the smell is divine, and oh, the taste," he said as a dark smirk played on his face. He licked his lips.

Vesta did her best to stay calm, but she was quickly getting even more nervous, she had no way to fight him. She was trained to use swords and a bow and arrows, but she couldn't fist fight; especially since he had a sword.

"What's wrong?" he asked mockingly. "You know, you should keep your swords on you at all times, they won't do you much good if they're twenty feet away."

Vesta looked over his shoulder and saw her swords lying on the ground.

"Now, where should I start? I want your body to be so mangled and messed up that anyone who finds your body won't be able to recognize you."

Vesta had to stall him. "You sure do have a thing for blood shed."

"Of course I do. I'm the dark side of the Hero of Time incarnate," he said. "I want to have some fun before I kill you." He stroked her cheek again and she attempted to bite him, but he managed to pull his hand away before she could. Dark Link shook his head. "I would watch yourself if I were you."

"Don't touch me," Vesta growled maliciously.

Dark Link grabbed her chin. "I'll touch whomever I please. Now let's have some fun." He put his sword away, grabbed her and forced her to the ground.

At that time Shale came back. "All right, that's enough! Get your hands off of her!" Vesta was relieved to see him; he had a spear in hand and a sword on his back.

"You're just one Zora, I can take you on," Dark Link said over his shoulder.

"Oh, and do you want me to go get Queen Ruto?" Shale inquired. "We let you stay in the Water Temple as long as you don't cause any problems."

"You'll be dead before you can go get your queen," Dark Link replied.

Shale threw his spear at Dark Link and he barely had enough time to turn around and catch it; the tip of the spear was mere inches from his throat. Dark Link snapped the spear in half. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Leave her alone, she hasn't done anything to you," Shale replied.

"Is that a challenge?" Dark Link asked.

Shale drew out his sword. "You bet it is."

Dark Link also drew out his sword and he snapped his fingers and a shield materialized out of thin air. "No shield?"

"Oh, I have a shield," Shale said. He held up his arm to show his arm spike.

"All right then, let's fight!"

Dark Link and Shale began to circle each other, each one waiting for the other to make the first move. Dark Link made the first move, he lunged and the clashing of their swords rang out. Vesta couldn't do anything but watch. The boys glared viciously at each other; she even swore that she heard one of them growl, but she wasn't quite sure. Dark Link jumped back and Shale lunged forward. Shale swung his sword and Dark Link barely had enough time to raise his shield to block it. Dark Link shoved his shield towards Shale and it caused him to stumble and fall. Vesta gasped in horror. Dark Link was about to run Shale through, but Shale kicked his legs out from under him at the last second. Dark Link fell onto his back and it gave Shale just enough time to jump up. Dark Link bounced back as if nothing happened. Both of them were pretty evenly matched. The way that the boys fought looked like they were doing a dance, a dance of death. For a while they circled each other and neither of them made a move, and then Shale saw an opening, Dark Link was holding his shield a bit too far from his body and he noticed that Dark Link was getting cocky. Shale thrust his sword toward Dark Link and it caused him to stumble backwards, and he fell on his back. Shale stood over him and then kicked Dark Link's sword out of his hand.

"I win," said Shale proudly.

"You just got lucky, but I'll be back, I can guarantee that," Dark Link sneered. He managed to climb in the shadow of a nearby tree and he disappeared.

Vesta sighed in relief as she stood. She was glad to have Dark Link gone, and she hoped that she would never see him again.

"Are you all right?" Shale enquired as he sheathed his sword and went over to her.

The sound of his voice made her anger rise up in her once more. Vesta punched him across the face. "Thanks for abandoning me!"

"I didn't abandon you; I just didn't want him knowing that I was going to go get my sword and spear," Shale said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah, whatever," Vesta replied. "What's your problem? One minute you're obnoxious and mean and the next minute you're really nice." She turned her back on him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Vesta." She glanced at Shale over her shoulder. "I truly am sorry for leaving you." Vesta didn't say anything. "I'm just very confused," Shale said.

She was taken aback by what he had said. _He's confused? Why? _she thought.

"My loyalties are telling me to kill you, but my heart is telling me otherwise." Vesta turned around and faced him; she raised an eyebrow. "I love you."

Vesta couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Come again."

"I love you Vesta, I can't stop thinking about you. I know it may seem odd, and it may not work out between us because we are from two different worlds, but I've never felt like this about anyone else," Shale said.

Vesta just stood there; she was absolutely stunned at what she just heard. Shale loved her? It seemed impossible.

"So is the part where you mock me and say I'm weak?" Shale demanded.

"No," Vesta said.

Shale looked at her and his sapphire blue eyes locked with her amber ones. "You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes, really," she replied.

Shale grabbed her close to him and he kissed her. Vesta was very taken aback by this, but after a moment, she didn't mind at all and she started to kiss him back. After a minute or so, Shale let her go and Vesta blushed.

Shale pulled back after a minute "I'm assuming you liked that."

"Yes, you're assuming correctly," Vesta confirmed. She smiled from ear to ear.

"How's your cousin? The one that's going to have the baby?" he asked.

"How did you know she's my cousin?" she inquired

"I can tell that you don't open up to people you don't know, and you two didn't seem close enough to be sisters, so it was my second guess," he answered.

"You're right, I don't really open up to people, but we can relate, both of our mothers are gone because of Ganondorf," she said.

"Like I said before, my mother is gone because of him too," he responded. Vesta huffed at the thought of Nari, she had forgotten about Nari when the fight happened. "What's wrong?" Shale sounded concerned.

"Oh, Nari is going to be so mad if she found out that I came here," Vesta replied.

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her," he said.

"I can't keep a secret from her; she tends to know when I'm hiding something," she responded.

"Is she older than you?" he queried.

"Yes, by almost a year," she replied.

"That's why she knows things," he said.

"So should I tell her?" she asked.

"If you want to, but if you do she has to be sworn to secrecy," he answered.

"All right, I'll think about it," she replied.

"Well, I must really get back, my skin is starting to dry out, even though I don't want to go; as soon as the sun rises in the morning, you need to get back to Gerudo Valley," Shale replied.

Vesta sighed. "All right."

"We'll see each other again, I know we will, and hopefully this war won't last very long," Shale responded.

"I hope it doesn't," Vesta said. Shale gave her one last kiss. "Shale, I have something to tell you before you go."

"What?" he asked.

"I love you too," she answered.

"Really?" Vesta nodded.

Shale couldn't stop smiling.

"Go on, get out of here, you're drying out," Vesta said.

Shale nodded and then he left. Vesta curled up by the fire and shrived slightly as a cool breeze came off Lake Hylia. She was still wet from being in the water. As she drifted off to sleep, the only thing she could think about was Shale.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, I suck at writing fight scenes. Thanks for reading this story.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update; I've had writer's block for this chapter and school has been a bit hectic this term. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review!**

* * *

**Vesta's POV**

The following morning Vesta got up with the sunrise and headed back to Gerudo Valley. Nari was there to greet her when she arrived.

"Where have you been?!" Nari exclaimed.

Vesta jumped off Sand Storm and landed gracefully on her feet. "I went out for a ride."

"An unscheduled ride. Where did you go?" Nari replied.

"I just needed to get away for a little while," Vesta responded.

"You really had me worried," Nari said.

Vesta sighed in slight annoyance; in her opinion, Nari worried too much, and she didn't need to be worrying so much in her condition. "I'm fine. I am a Gerudo you know."

"I have a reason to be worried, you're the only family I have left," Nari replied.

"Yes, I know, but you can't protect me forever and I'm not a child," Vesta responded.

"Tell me where you've been or else I'll make you change all of my daughter's dirty diapers," Nari threatened.

"You can't do that!" Vesta squealed.

"I'll find a way; now tell me where you went," Nari said.

"Don't worry about it," Vesta replied. Nari grabbed Vesta's arm and sniffed it. "What are you doing?!"

"You smell like grass and...water. You went to Lake Hylia?" Nari answered.

"So...what's your point?" Vesta questioned.

"Did you kill any of those no-good Zoras?" Nari inquired.

"No, I didn't even see a Zora," Vesta responded. She hated lying to Nari, but if she told Nari the truth, she knew Nari would tell Lady Nabooru.

"Well, you best get going; you have stable duty today," Nari said.

"Wonderful," Vesta replied somewhat sarcastically.

"See you later," Nari responded.

"Bye," Vesta said as she led Sand Storm towards the stables. She placed Sand Storm in an empty stall and started grooming her. When Vesta was done grooming her horse, she fed Sand Storm. After her horse finished eating, Vesta led her horse out of the stall. As she was walking out of the stables to put Sand Storm in the paddock, she saw Cayra. Cayra was one of the last people she wanted to see at the moment.

"Have a nice ride?" Cayra asked.

"Go away Cayra, I'm not in the mood," Vesta replied.

"I can't leave, I have stable duties as well," Cayra returned.

_Great_, Vesta thought, _just what I need_. "Well, just stay out of my way then."

"So where did you go on your ride?" Cayra questioned.

"I said leave me alone," Vesta responded as she continued out towards the paddock. Cayra started to follow her. Vesta huffed in annoyance.

"Why are your horse's hooves all wet?" Cayra asked suddenly.

"What are you..." Cayra forced them to a stop and picked up on of Stand Storm's legs. Stand Storm's nostrils became flared, her ears became pinned back and her tail became swishing back and forth.

"Her legs are wet," Cayra said.

"So? Leave my horse alone, she apparently doesn't like you and I know for a fact she will bite you," Vesta responded.

Cayra let go of Sand Storm's leg. She got this thoughtful look before speaking. "You went to Hyrule, didn't you? More specifically, Lake Hylia."

"No!" Vesta exclaimed. First Nari figured it out, now Cayra. _What else could go wrong? _

"Then how do you explain your horse's legs being wet?" Cayra inquired with a look that Vesta knew all to well. It was a look that made Vesta uncomfortable; it said "I got you now".

"So what if I did go to Hyrule? And the ground was wet, so there's your explanation, now get out of my way," Vesta retorted as she pushed past Cayra and led Sand Storm out to the paddock. She let Sand Storm loose and then stood at the fence for a minute; she couldn't believe how careless she had been, she should have never gone to Lake Hylia. _What if word gets back to Lady Nabooru? _She stood there for another minute before heading back to the stable to take care of her duties.

* * *

**Cayra's POV**

As soon as she could, Cayra slipped out of the stables and requested an audience with Lady Nabooru. Two guards led her into see Lady Nabooru once the request was granted.

Cayra entered and gave a bow.

"What are you doing here Cayra, aren't you supposed to be working in the stables?" Lady Nabooru said.

"Yes my lady, but I need to speak with you," Cayra answered.

"What about?" Lady Nabooru questioned.

"I think we need to question Vesta's loyalties to the Gerudo."

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen next? Sorry that the chapter was so short, but it's kind-of a bridge from the last chapter to the next chapter. Thank to everyone who has read this fic so far. Please remember to review!**

**If, at any time, anybody has any ideas about what they want to see in the story, just leave them in a review or shoot me a PM. I will at least consider adding the idea into the story somehow, but if it doesn't happen, please don't be offended. **

**Special thanks to:  
**

**Anonyman: I'm happy to hear that you like this fic so far. Trust me, Vesta will be doing her fair share of fighting. There is only one other time I can think of that she will be in need of saving, and that's because she's very weak and vulnerable at the time, otherwise she would fight for herself. Thanks for reviewing! I look forward to your feedback.**

**Cosmic girl: Just read to see what will happen next. Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
